smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan
This shows is about two little boys around the age of 10-11 who bears a similar resemblence to both Phineas and Ferb from the Phineas & Ferb ''series. The show is about two misfit fraternal twin brothers trying to cause chaos and havoc but nothing that will enslave the earth. It takes place in a fake city in Pennsylvania called Duxnilla where they live with their father and sisters. They have a younger and older sister. Primary Characters *'Dylan Donovan: 'He is the main protagonist and titular character of the series. As he and his younger fraternal twin brother, Trevor both like doing the same things, he seems to be the more courageous and brave one. He is shorter than his brother (similar to Mario & Luigi) but never seems to know when to quit like his brother. Dylan will stick up for his brother no matter what and vice versa. His best friend is his brother and he has a crush on Sam Katrina. Despite him creating the havoc, he does not get caught however, he is not a bad perosn but is oblivious to the chaos he is creating. He is 11. *'Trevor Donovan: 'He is the younger fraternal twin brother of Dylan Donovan and is the dueteragonist of the show. He is shown to be taller than him and bears many personality traits from Luigi. His best friend is his brother and will stick up for his brother no matter what. Despite being scared of some of the antics they cause, Trevor will always go through with them knowing that his older brother got his back. He is 11. *'Maggie "E" Donovan: 'She is the younger sister of Dylan and Trevor Donovan. She is mostly viewed as either the triagonist or just a supporting character of the show. She has accompanied on their adventures on some occasions. She views her brothers as nice, innocent and kind to all people and animals. She seems to be friends with everyone along with her brothers. She seems to be on good terms with their older sister, Liz. She is 8. *'Lizzie "Liz" Donovan: 'She is the older sister of Dylan, Trevor and Maggie. She is usually annoyed of all three of them and the mishaps they create. She seems to be similar to Candice form ''Phineas & Ferb ''however, she does not tell their father and simply takes it upon herself to stop them almost like a villain of theirs. She seems to bully her siblings on many occasions and is considered the main antagonist of the series. However, she has admitted on many occasions that she cares deeply for her siblings and would not do anything to put them in real harm. She is the quadragonist of the show. She is 16. Cul-de-sac Kids *'Sam Katrina: 'She is a friend of Dylan and Trevor and possesses a deep crush on Dylan and vice versa. She is 11. *'Henry Storm: 'He is the loser of the Cul-de-sac but the kids all appreciates him. He seems to be the bully's first and only victim on most occasions. He is 11. *'Kat Purlowski: 'She is a friend of Dylan and Trevor's and is the best friend of Sam. She seems to have a crush on Trevor in many episodes she appears in. She is shown to only eat vegetables. She is 11. Enemies These are a list of enemies to the main characters of the show. *'Ronaldo Gertwitz: 'He is a bully and is viewed as a nerd by many of the kids of the school and cul-de-sac. However, he should not be taken lightly as he could destroy all of the electricity to the city. He sees Dylan as a nuisance and seems to view Trevor as another little "punk" that stands in his way. He has bullied many but is not much of a bully as he is just a plain win obsessed jerk. He is one of Dylan's worst enemies but is a threat to the Donovan family. He is 10. *'Joe Johnson: 'He is the true bully of the school and seems to hate the Donovan's the most and usually tries to beat them up. However, Trevor seems to be his worst enemy as Trevor actually stood up for his brother when he threw Dylan into a dumpster. He is 12. *'Rachel Sealon: 'She is the snobby rich girl that uses her money to bribe kids in school. She is mainly Sam's enemy but is a big antagonist to Dylan and Trevor. She likes to torture the two like when she throws a party and does not invite them. She is 11. *'Mackle the Martian: 'He is not really a martian but is simply a regular alien humanoid. He got his name when Dylan kept on talking about a martian show and talking to Mackle at the same time. This made Mackle have a huge hatred for Dylan and dislike the Donovan famiyl because of it. He is 13. *'Tai McGurdon: 'He was once a nice boy until he got tripped by Liz and fell into a puddle. He then sought revenge on Liz and sometimes gets her brothers has hostages. He is 17. *'Sally Ruedar: 'She is the arch-enemy of Maggie. The two usually competes for best girl of the class. As Maggie was the best until Sally came. Dylan and Trevor then decided to help her out. She is 9. *'Mr. Malroy: 'He is the teacher of Dylan and Trevor and seems to dislike them both for their "rude" and "impudent" behavior on his part. He is 42. 'Crackle Gang: ' They are a bunch of gangster like kids in elementary school who seems to hate Dylan and Trevor due to them thinking that Dylan and Trevor wants to be coolest in school. They then tries to thwart their plans everytime. *'Zits: 'He is the leader of the Crackle Gang and seems to bear a grudge on Dylan the most (along with another villain of theirs named Butch). He is 13. *'Cameron: 'He is the righthand man of Zits and seems to hate Trevor the most. He is 12. *'Kyle: 'He is an enemy to them and reveals that he hates them. He is 10. *'Justin: 'He has ugly teeth but wears nice clothes. He is 11. *'Gip: 'He is the idiot and strongest of the group. He is 12. *'Butch: '''He holds a grudge on Dylan from Pre-K when he accidentally made him eat a worm for lunch. Episodes Season 1: 2011-2012 Season 2: 2012 Season 3: 2012-2013